doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:5ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2013-2014 (E.U.) 2014-(Latinoamérica) }} La quinta temporada de Un show más se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 2 de septiembre de 2013. Tiene continuación con el último episodio de la temporada anterior. Es la primera en doblarse en SDI Media de México. *'Temporada anterior:' Anexo:4ª temporada de Un show más *'Temporada siguiente:' Anexo:6ª temporada de Un show más Doblaje El doblaje de esta temporada se pasó al estudio mexicano SDI Media, lo cual provocó cambios en el elenco: *Debido a que David Bueno actualmente reside en Nueva York, fue reemplazado por Daniel del Roble en el papel de Benson. Se desconoce porque no se llamó a Juan Antonio Edwards, quién había doblado a Benson en algunos episodios. En la presentación fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora. *Debido a que los hermanos Urbán trabajan exclusivamente para Sensaciones Sónicas: **Alejandro Urbán fue reemplazado por Eduardo Ramírez en el papel de Fantasmano/Fantasmín. **El personaje de Eileen, anteriormente doblado por Marina Urbán, fue retomado por Isabel Martiñón. **Daniel Urbán fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora en los insertos. *Por razones desconocidas, Carlos Hugo Hidalgo fue reemplazado por Roberto Mendiola y Dafnis Fernández en los papeles del Señor Maellard y Fantasmón respectivamente, siendo que participó doblando a otros personajes. *Javier Otero fue reemplazado por Sebastián Llapur en el papel de la Muerte. *Luis Leonardo Suárez fué reemplazado por Humberto Solórzano en el papel de Thomas, el hijo de la Muerte. Reparto Personajes episódicos Episodio #117: Lavandería del infortunio (Laundry Woes) Trivia *Es el primer episodio doblado en SDI Media de México. Episodio #118: Hombre de Plata (Silver Dude) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio donde Daniel del Roble dobla a Benson. Episodio #119: El auto de Benson '(''Benson's Car) Trivia *En este episodio, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no repitió su personaje de Roger el mecánico, como hizo en el episodio "Almorzar en la Limusina" de la 4a temporada, en su lugar fue doblado por Herman López. Episoido #120: '''Burrito Multicarne (Every Meat Burritos) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio en donde Eduardo Ramírez dobla a Fantasmín/Fantasmano. *Tambien en este episodio el hermano de Fantasmin/Fantasmano, Fantasmon, por razones desconocidas no fue doblado por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo sino que fue reemplazado por Dafnis Fernández. Episodio #121: Amiga Pared (Wall Buddy) Episodio #122: Skips viaja en el tiempo (A Skips in Time) Trivia *En este episodio, por razones desconocidas Arturo Castañeda no repitió su papel como "Techmo", siendo reemplazado por Rolando de Castro. Episodio #124: Cuentos de Terror del Parque 3 (Terror Tales of the Park III) Episodio #125: Pantesas (Tants) Trivia *En este episodio, Isabel Martiñón volvió a doblar a Eileen. Episodio #126: Tiro con Rebote (Bank Shot) Trivia *En este episodio, Héctor Moreno y Gustavo Melgarejo no retoman a sus respectivos personajes Don y el Dios del Basketball, siendo sustituidos por José Gilberto Vilchis y Esteban Desco. Episodio #127: La torre de poder (Power Tower) Trivia *En este episodio, Óscar Flores por razones desconocidas, no repitió su papel como "Papá Musculoso", como lo hizo en el capitulo "El salón trailero de la fama", siendo reemplazado por Martín Soto. Episodio #128: El Especial del Dia de Accion de Gracias '(''The Thanksgiving Special) Episodio #129: '''El corazón de un doble (The Heart of a Stuntman) Episodio #130: El beso de Año Nuevo ' (''New Year's Kiss) Episodio #131: '''Esquiva Esto (Dodge This) Episodio #132: Baño portátil (Portable Toilet) Episodio #133: La Postal ' (''The Postcard) Episodio #134: '''Rigby en el cielo con un burrito (Rigby in the Sky with Burrito) Episodio #135: Viaje al Fondo del Pozo de los Autos (Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit) Episodio #136: Ganando Tiempo (Saving Time) Episodio #137: La Guitarra del Rock ' (''Guitar of Rock) Trivia *Desde este episodio, Javier Otero y Carlos Hugo Hidalgo no retoman a sus respectivos personajes "Muerte" y "Sr. Maellard", siendo reemplazados por Sebastián Llapur y Roberto Mendiola, respectivamente. Episodio #138: 'La historia de Skips ' (Skips' Story) Trivia *En este episodio, Juan Carlos Tinoco no retoman su personaje Klorgbane, siendo reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. Episodio #139: 'El Regreso de Mordecai y los Rigbys ' (Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys) Episodio #140: 'Mal Retrato ' (Bad Portrait) Episodio #141: '''Video Musical (Video 101) Trivia *Un loop de Eileen es doblado por Elsa Covián en lugar de Isabel Martiñón. Episodio #142: Me Gustas Tú (I Like You Hí) Episodio #143: Hora de Juego (Play Date) Trivia *En este episodio, Luis Leonardo Suárez por razones desconocidas, no repitió su personaje de Thomas (hijo de la Muerte), como lo hizo en el episodio "Muerte a las Ocho" de la 3a temporada, en su lugar fue reemplazado por Humberto Solórzano. Episodio #144: Experto o Mentiroso (Expert or Liar) Episodio #145: Atrapa la Ola (Catching the Wave) Episodio #146: Reloj de oro (Gold Watch) Episodio #147: Pintar (Paint Job) Episodio #148: Toma el Pastel (Take the Cake) Episodio #149: Skips en la Silla de Montar (Skips in the Saddle) Episodio #150: Thomas se Defiende (Thomas Fights Back) Episodio #151: ¡Despedida de Soltero! ¡¡Zingo!! (Bachelor Party! Zingo!!) Episodio #152: Problemas con la Tienda (Tent Trouble) Episodio #153: Cita Verdadera (Real Date) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s